1. Field
The following description relates to a virtualization system, and more particularly, to a virtualization system allowing the dynamic migration of guest systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating system (OS) includes a group of programs that provide interfaces so that a user can conveniently utilize the hardware in a computing device such as a personal computer. An operating system is used to manage resources, such as processors, memories, input/output interfaces, and communication devices.
Using a virtualization technology, a system that can support a plurality of operating systems may be provided. The concept behind a virtualization technology is to create a virtual layer on a host operating system or provide a hypervisor which itself provides a virtual layer and then create a plurality of logic virtual machines on the virtual layer. A guest operating system may be installed in each logic virtual machine, and each guest operating system may install an application supported by the guest operation system.